


Fit Me Like a Glove

by Selithiel



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selithiel/pseuds/Selithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Rich-kid Ruben gets pulled over by Officer Castellanos for speeding, and Ruben will do anything to get out of having another ticket added to his record. Especially since the officer looks really good in his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit Me Like a Glove

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this is a response to a prompt I received on my tumblr. Literally just sweaty car sex.

Ruben pulls over into the mostly empty parking lot and heaves a sigh as he leans back against his seat. Who the hell was pulling him over this time? He has quite the collection of traffic violations building up on his record and frankly he isn’t looking to get another. The police car pulls up alongside him and he cranes his neck to get a good look at the officer – not one he recognizes right away, but maybe he’s wrong.

Sebastian glances at the car beside him before getting out of his vehicle. This kid is driving something fancy - _great_. Day to day speeding violations aren’t really his thing, but he’s dealt with enough brats to know a rich snot when he sees one. He walks over to the window and waits for the occupant to roll it down. The kid looks familiar, but not enough so to ring any bells. He can’t be over twenty-five, that much Sebastian is sure of. “License and registration,” He starts. Most would have that prepared already but this kid doesn’t. Instead he takes his time going through his glove box and it’s enough to earn a grimace from Sebastian. “I’m not here to be a jackass, but you were going twenty miles over the speed limit. Pretty sure you can understand why that’s dangerous, yeah?” Sebastian takes the requested items that are handed to him and looks them over. _Ah_. He refrains from rolling his eyes as he stares at the name on the driver’s license and leans back against his car door while regarding Ruben.

Ruben hasn’t said a word. He expects that the name on his driver’s license will say it all and that’ll be that. Except it’s not. Instead the officer is just staring at him as if he’s expecting him to bumble out some kind of apology about how he should pay more attention and not endanger other people with his reckless driving. After what feels like a good two minute stare down Ruben finally lets his lips part in an all but genuine smile. “Of course, I must not have been paying attention Officer…” he pauses and looks at the name on his chest. “Castellanos.” The grunt he receives in reply widens his smile. People with name badges hate having their names spoken without proper formalities – he’s learned this through plenty of interactions with the working class.

Sebastian taps the driver’s license and registration against his side as he stares at Ruben. “I think that’s pretty obvious, kid.” He retorts. He’s not above dishing out the same treatment he receives and frankly the twitch of Ruben’s lips makes him smile _just_ a bit. “I’ll run your plates and we’ll go from there. You can sit here and think about what you’ve done,” Sebastian takes care to make sure each word drips with authoritative condescension. Sure he said he wasn’t there to be a jackass, but fuck if he’s gonna let some kid sit there with a smug smile on his face just because he has more money than everyone else.

With a roll of his eyes Ruben places his elbow on the door and rests his cheek against his hand as he waits for his plates to be ran – a process that he’s sure will take much longer than necessary given the attitude this officer has. And then there’s the spiel he gets to look forward to after that. Yet another ticket to add to the pile – he doesn’t quite recall but he’s pretty sure this might be the one that actually makes him go to driving class. The thought makes him cringe and he casts his glance elsewhere. His pinky taps against his lower lip while he finds himself getting a good look at the officer who is now sitting in his car and is no doubt getting a good look at Ruben’s extensive list of traffic tickets. Get rid of the attitude and the guy is actually pretty nice to look at. The strain of the uniform against all the right parts is apparent and Ruben can’t stop himself from smiling at what he sees. Sure it’s not the appropriate time to be making these sorts of observations but it’s not as if he really has anything else he can do right now.

Sebastian watches Ruben in his periphery while taking his time with the information he’s inputting. He can see that the kid is looking at him and he’s not entirely sure if it’s meant to be intimidating, but there’s something about it that’s making him curious. Not enough so that he bothers to hurry up. The brat can wait.

By the time Sebastian gets out of his car Ruben is pretty sure that it’s been a good eight minutes or so and he’s gotten pretty restless by now. He wants to go, and frankly this has been dragging on longer than necessary.

“You can fake your way through it, but I’m sure you’re pretty aware of how many tickets you’ve got on your record,” Sebastian starts while resting his arm against the roof of Ruben’s fancy car. “Someone’s been going easy on you.”

The way the officer leans toward his window gives Ruben a better look at him. He’s finding himself a lot more focused on admiring this do-gooder than worrying about the situation at hand until he hears Sebastian clear his throat. Pale eyes flit to Sebastian’s face and Ruben raises a brow while continuing to tap his pinky finger against his lower lip. “Surely you’re not suggesting some manner of special treatment, Officer,” Ruben responds in mock innocence. “I would never take advantage of that, you know. I just get carried away when I’m driving.”

Sebastian’s not sure if the young man is trying to smooth talk his way out of a ticket or if he’s trying to fuck with him, but he knows that he doesn’t intend to fall for any of it. “More than five times? I don’t think that’s getting carried away, Mr. Victoriano.”

“Ruben,” the blonde corrects, “No need for formalities at this point I think.” He can see the momentary confusion in the officers eyes – must be having a hard time trying to figure out what Ruben’s playing at. That’s cute.

“Maybe you can teach me something without giving me a ticket?” Ruben suggests.

“I’m not some traffic school instructor; I’m not here to give you a rundown of the driver’s handbook kid.” Sebastian’s starting to get an idea of what Ruben is getting at and there’s something about the way that Ruben is looking at him that makes him swallow hard.

“I would never make such an assumption, Officer.” The condescension is gone from Ruben’s voice and his words drip that same mock innocence. “I don’t mean to get carried away…” Ruben lets his gaze run down Sebastian’s body in a manner that’s sure to be noticed – just like he’s sure that it’ll be impossible to ignore the longer than necessary glance at the officers crotch. He sees Sebastian shift and returns his eyes back to Sebastian’s face. “…But I’d appreciate a more personal look at my record. Maybe if you showed me I might understand better?” Sebastian’s an open book at this point and Ruben doubts that he’s missing the implications Ruben’s laying out. He wets his lips and offers an all too sweet smile.

 _Fuck_ , can this brat lay it on any harder? Sebastian’s catching the signals and worse than that he’s enjoying it. He can see that Ruben’s using some modicum of control, but there’s an underlying desire that’s making it all too clear that this isn’t only about getting out of a ticket.

Sebastian steps back from the window and runs a hand through his hair before heaving a sigh at himself for what he’s about to do. He looks to Ruben again and, with the faintest hesitation, motions for him to get out of his car.

Seb doesn’t have to look at Ruben to see the smile. He can feel the satisfaction radiating from the younger male while Seb crosses over to his own car door and gets in. He unlocks the passenger side before buckling up.

When Ruben gets in the car he can see the conflict on Officer Castellanos’ face. The man is clearly duty bound – not the sort to do things that are risky or morally ambiguous if he doesn’t have to. The complete opposite of Ruben really.

Sebastian waits for Ruben to get buckled in before he starts up the car. He’s still in the process of figuring out why he’s doing this, but if there’s one thing he definitely knows it’s that he’s not going to be performing such lewd acts in a parking lot where anyone can come by.

Ruben’s all too comfortable in the passenger seat with his eyes fixated on Sebastian as they pull out of the parking lot. He’s not sure where they’re going, but he trusts that the officer will be picking somewhere nice and secluded. A man like this isn’t going to pull anything shady.

It’s a good ten minutes of silence aside from the sound of the world going by, and that’s when Sebastian decides to break the silence. “So how many times have you done this then?” He asks, not afraid to be as blunt as Ruben is.

Ruben rolls his eyes at the insinuation and rests his hand on Seb’s thigh. “First time, _promise,_.”

The snort he gets in reply isn’t surprising. “In all fairness the other officers I’ve met really don’t have your looks, Castellanos. So yes, this really is the first time I’ve done _this_.” The emphasis on the situation makes it clear he’s referring to police only scenarios. There’s no need for mentioning the authoritative run-ins he’d had in his high school days, nor any recent university stints. After all, an Ivy-League boy like himself would never be caught after hours in a professor’s office.

Never.

Sebastian catches the hint and takes it at face value as he focuses on the road ahead. He can feel Ruben’s hand still on his thigh, but rather than just resting there the brats fingers are caressing and inching closer between his legs. He shifts at the touch and he swears he can _hear_ Ruben grin at his reaction.

“Jesus, can’t you wait?” Seb asks, and in reply he’s met with the unexpected but pleasant feeling of Ruben’s hand on his crotch.

“Why?” The way Ruben says it makes Sebastian feel stupid for asking in the first place.

Ruben figures they can’t be far from their destination, but he sees no point in keeping things dull on the way. He palms his hand against Sebastian’s crotch and he can feel the officer’s cock twitch in reaction. Ruben smiles and continues palming against him – he wants to feel him get hard.

“Fuck,” Seb curses under his breath and pushes his crotch against Ruben’s hand.

Ruben’s lips curve and he takes it as a go ahead. His hand is nimble and he has Sebastian’s pants undone in seconds. He can see the officer’s erection pressing hard against his briefs and damn if it doesn’t get his own blood rushing. He leans over, resting his cheek against Seb’s arm while he admires the man’s cock. “It’s bigger than I thought,” He muses and strokes his finger along the outline. “I wonder where I should start.”

In truth Sebastian didn’t have an exact destination in mind, and to a degree he was hoping he might change his mind before they got anywhere. Any chance of that’s gone now that Ruben’s sliding his hand down the front of his brief’s and fuck if it doesn’t feel good. He swallows hard and stifles a groan as he finds himself searching for a good spot to pull over at.

Any port in a storm.

Ruben glances to Sebastian’s face and marvels at the concentration he’s putting into his driving. He slides his hand lower and gently grasps at his balls before stroking his thumb over them. Apparently that’s all it took because Sebastian pulls off the road and eases the car into a spot behind a tree. If anything someone will think it’s a speed trap.

Ruben has the decency to wait until the vehicle is off and Sebastian is unbuckled before he unbuckles his own seatbelt and leans over into Sebastian’s lap. He kisses the wet spot on Seb’s briefs where pre-cum is beading at the tip of his cock. He presses his tongue to it and he can hear the officer’s breath hitch in his throat.

Seb slides his hand through the pale blonde hair atop Ruben’s head and grasps it when the younger male starts suckling at his shaft through the cloth. “Shit, you’re eager,” Seb breathes out his observation.

Pale eyes glance up to Castellanos and Ruben smiles against Seb’s cock. “I like to think I’m worth the time, officer.”

Now he’s got Sebastian’s dick out and is slathering his tongue over the hot flesh. He’s on his knees and is bent over the gear-shift with his back arched ever so perfectly. Seb seems lost in his own pleasure and Ruben has to grab Seb’s hand from his hair to move it to his raised ass in order to remind him that there’s more going on here than just some simple cock sucking.

Seb picks up the hint wonderfully and lets his hand slide over the curve of Ruben’s ass before giving it a firm squeeze. With a bit of concentration he’s opening the glove box and pulls out the bottle of lube that’s still got plenty left in it for this venture. He waits for Ruben to use his free hand to undo his slacks before Seb pulls Ruben’s pants down over his ass followed quickly by his briefs. He doesn’t need two hands to prep his partner and frankly he’s too busy enjoying the way Ruben practically drooling on his dick to even look over as he pops open the bottle. He pours it down Ruben’s backside and can feel the smaller male flinch at the sudden coolness sliding down his behind.

Ruben pushes his hips back against Seb’s hand when it returns to his ass and welcomes the feeling of now slick fingers sliding between his cheeks to rub at his puckered hole. He lifts his head and laps at the tip. “C’mon,” he breathes, and smiles when his words are met with Seb’s middle finger pushing past that tight ring of muscle. He tenses around it and moans at the sensation of Seb’s finger probing inside of him. It’s pretty clear he takes care of himself and so he’s more than ready for the second finger that joins only moments later.

He’s rocking his hips against the fingers with his cheek resting flat against Seb’s leg. “Your cock’s bigger than that,” his breath catches on his words, “but I think I’m good.”

Seb’s staring down at his impromptu partner and can barely handle the sight of his flushed cheeks and parted lips while he moans like some needy back-alley whore. If that’s not enough the sound of his voice certainly is, and it’s enough to spur Seb to move on. “Put your seat back,” he breathes, voice all heady with need.

A faint whine leaves Ruben when Seb’s fingers leave him, but he’s quick to do as he’s told and even quicker to get on his back. He’s glad to see his partner wastes no time in sliding over to his side of the car and in response lifts his legs to give Seb easier access in their confined space.

Seb is thankful for the younger male’s intuition and is now holding his head of his cock to Ruben’s hole. He rubs the tip against it and smiles when he feels his hole twitch in reaction.

“Go on, officer,” Ruben coaxes.

“Go on what?”

Ruben huffs. “Fuck me. Stuff your cock in me and fill me up,” his words are labored with the all-consuming desire he’s caught up in.

Seb doesn’t need anything else to fulfill Ruben’s desires. He’s aching, begging, and compliant. Seb wants nothing more than that. He pushes past that tight ring and groans at the sudden heat surrounding his cock. It’s _perfect_ and even more so is the gasp of air his partner takes.

Officer Castellanos’ cock is so thick inside of Ruben and he can feel it throb as it pushes its way further into him. He runs his hands up the expanse of Seb’s chest and frantically fumbles with the buttons to expose skin. He touches and feels the flush and sweaty exposed flesh before sliding his arms around Seb to hold onto him when the older male starts rocking his hips back and forth.

Lips search Ruben’s neck for just the right spot to suckle before he nips at the skin and presses his lips to it. Ruben’s all flush under him. He can feel the heat radiating from him as he sucks hard. He’s going to leave marks but something tells him Ruben _likes_ that.

Seb’s thrusting slow at first, but it’s hard enough to have Ruben’s nails digging into his back. He’s a panting mess beneath the larger male and fuck if he doesn’t want this to go on forever. He can tell by the changes in angle that Seb isn’t just in this for himself – he’s taking the time to search for that spot inside of Ruben and when he hits it the smaller male arches into Sebastian and cries out his sudden pleasure.

The seat serves as a good anchor point for Sebastian’s weight so he holds onto it tightly while angling his thrusts into his partner so he can hear that sweet sound again. Any caution he practiced before is gone now and he’s snapping his hips forward nice and hard into Ruben, so much so that the smaller male is jerking back with each thrust. His hair’s a mess by now and he can barely make Sebastian out while he rakes his nails down his back. The older man hisses but seems to pay little mind to it and that’s just how Ruben wants it. “F-Fuck, I’m-” Ruben’s cut off by another whine and _god_ he’s so close but he doesn’t want this to end. Seb reads the cue and slams a few good thrusts into Ruben that sends the youth screaming through his orgasm.

He’s lax and panting beneath Sebastian but still holding on with each thrust. The officer isn’t far from finishing either and Ruben knows it. He slides his hand up into his brown hair and holds on as tight as he can. “Fill me u-up, Castellanos,” he breathes, still in the haze of his climax.

“Sebastian,” the officer manages to say into Ruben’s ear, his consonants sharp.

Ruben tilts his head back and tries to focus on his partner. “Come inside me, Sebastian,” his voice is still labored but his words are clear, “Stuff me full.”

Ruben doesn’t have to say it twice. Sebastian’s got a couple more thrusts in him and that’s it before his world explodes into white and he buries his head against Ruben while emptying his cock into him. He rides his climax out with another thrust or two before collapsing against his partner. He keeps his face buried against Ruben’s neck and plants sloppy kisses against his skin while simultaneously trying to catch his breath. He’s no idea what this kids done to him but all he knows is that he doesn’t want to give it up, and so it’s all he can do to smile against Ruben’s skin when he hears the youths words.

“What are you doing Friday night, Sebastian?”


End file.
